


Beauty Don't Sleep

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reveal by Kiss Trope. (This one wasn't requested but it sprung to mind quickly after the first two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Don't Sleep

Chat Noir had an unconscious Marinette in his arms, moving carefully back up onto the street, his Miraculous beeping. It had been a hasty decision to use Cataclysm on the street right under them, but it had surprised the Akuma, NightMaria, who was causing people to fall in a deep sleep and seemed partial to targeting Marinette in particular. Something about stealing away the affection of Prince Charming. Whatever that meant. 

They were across from a park, perfect! Slipping to a grove of trees and bushes where he wouldn't be seen, Adrien let the transformation go. 

"Are you going to keep holding her," Plagg asked sitting atop Adrien's shoulder. 

"Oh, right," Adrien said in a tone that sounded somewhat distracted. Gingerly he knelt down and placed Marinette down on the ground frowning. He then sat up and dug into his jacket pocket for a slice of cheese to hand to Plagg before he started to complain about being hungry. After all Chat Noir needed to get back out there. 

"Hopefully Ladybug will be out there soon," Adrien whispered mostly to himself as he looked down at his classmate with worry. "You finished Plagg?" 

"So we're just going to leave your little girlfriend here for the akuma to find?"

Adrien turned his head scowling at his kwami. "If Ladybug and I defeat the akuma there's nothing to worry about. And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah yeah," Plagg said, lazily floating near Adrien's head, waving a paw dismissively. "Just saying she can't run if her hiding spot is found."

"Don't you think I already know that?" Because Adrien did. He hated the idea of leaving Marinette when she was the target of another akuma, but this was a thousand times worse then the times before. Marinette was quick witted and resourceful. Yet sound asleep she was completely helpless. Sure, once Ladybug released her Lucky Charm to right everything that Hawk Moth's wrecked, things would be fine. Marinette would be fine, but as much as he knew it was true, the seed of doubt had just been watered by Plagg!

Adrien leaned down and touched Marinette's cheek. "I wish there was someway I could wake you up," he muttered to the sleeping girl under a spell. Furrowing his brow, Adrien thought about the situation more. "I might not be Prince Charming, but I suppose it's worth a shot."

Part of him couldn't believe he was about to do this. Another part wondered what he would do if it didn't work. Adrien didn't listen to any of his worries or doubts as he let his impulsive nature that he so often had to keep a tight reign on, take over. 

Leaning down further Adrien pressed his lips on hers. He did not expect the fluttering in his stomach and as her lips started to respond to his Adrien did not expect the feeling of deja vu that turned into full blown certainty that he'd kissed like this before. It was that knowledge that he shouldn't have that caused him to pull back, starring at the girl nearly under him. 

Her eye lids fluttered as her lips moved to speak in a groggy voice. "Chat Noir?"

Adrien couldn't think of how to respond before her eyes finally opened and looked up, seeing him. Marinette looked confused. Then she put two fingertips on her lips. "A-Adrien d-did you...?"

He could feel the heat on his face. "The akuma got you before I could... I mean that she got you and..." He was trying to think up a halfway believable lie, but his mind kept on playing the kiss over and over in his head. He'd kissed her before, he knew it, but when?

"You rescued me." It wasn't a question. 

"Of course, what kind of super hero would I be if I... er... ugh... I mean..."

Then Marinette started to giggle, which was completely disarming as he tried to wave away her suspicions, that he had created. "It's alright kitty. I guess we're even now."

"What? Even?"

There was a pink tinge to Marinette's cheeks as she straighten and stood up. Adrien looked up at her even as she offered her hand to him to help him up. "Well, that time with Dark Cupid."

Adrien took her hand and noticed how she went redder in the face. His mind was going around in circles as he stood. Every thing then clicked. "My Lady?"

"It wasn't like I could just forget what kissing you was like," she averted her eyes. 

"I wish one of us didn't have to be a victim of an akuma just for the chance," Adrien said without thinking. 

They still held each others hand and Marinette slowly turned to look at Adrien. They stepped closer to each other, Adrien leaning in and Marinette leaning up. Each could feel the others breath when....

The neighing laughter of NightMaria broke the silence of the park. Kissing would have to wait.


End file.
